


The sweetest puppy in the kingdom

by Cyberrr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Huening Kai, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Choi Soobin, Voyeurism, fucking cringe, rough to soft sex, terrible dialogue, toxic, uhh like old korea LUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrr/pseuds/Cyberrr
Summary: The Western prince, Huening Kai meets an interesting prince of the north. Someone who can always outplay him.porn. toxic toxic porn.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The sweetest puppy in the kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> non-beta'd because im lazy. ill probably edit this later idk.

_"Sir Huening, you are quite a distraction… “_

Pond water dribbled down lengthy bamboo shoots, dripping into still ponds. Droplets rippled into its reflections, disturbing thin images in its wake. 

From the corner of his eye, Soobin admired the reflective image of the western prince's side profile, sharp cutting edges lining the prince’s childlike features. 

Big eyes, thin lips, a placant grin. So mesmerizing and refreshing. 

Soobin closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, relishing the serenity of the moment before continuing to speak. 

“ But you must know that already? " Soobin said. He leaned back onto his arms, gazing up at the gazebo ceiling, “ There is no other explanation on why I am so utterly enraptured by you. “ 

Kai tilted his head to the side, a cherry lipped smirk curved upwards on his small face, glowing under the sunlight that streamed into the garden. 

The prince seemed pleased at Soobin's observation, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. The prince glanced up at Soobin from under those same long lashes, brunette eyes glittering with a playfulness that Soobin craved for. 

" Are you saying something foul, Soobin-ssi? " Kai prompted, his tone breathy and condescending but with a hint of a grin tugging at the ends. 

Soobin stifled a snort, propping himself up so he could handle the teacup the prince was graciously making for the both of them.

Soobin knew what the young prince was doing. He could even say he knew the game better than Kai ever could learn, but if playing along made the prince happy, he would abide for now. 

Before he had arrived in the Western palace, home of the Huening dynasty, one of his brothers, Beomgyu had pulled him aside, frustrated with the meeting that was taking place at the moment. Soobin shrugged, unsure what to tell him when he was confronted about his motives. There were none, he had told them, convincing them that it was a formal meeting like any other. That of course was a lie. 

Soobin had a goal. One that had been planned four months prior when he had first decided on the western empire’s fate. 

The very first step was to entertain Kai and see how long the prince would obliviously continue their charade of a tea party.

Unaware of the knowing glint Soobin held in his eyes. 

The two sat quietly in the atmospheric garden, Kai beginning to pour the flat-headed ceramic teapot into porcelain jade cups that did much to compliment the dark oak tea table. It was deceitful how graceful Kai was with his movements, fragile and delicate as thin fingers wrapped and held the underside of the pot.

Soobin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t mesmerized by the action. At this point, what part of Kai wasn’t he mesmerized by?

Despite the beauty of the set, it wasn't quite enough to completely distract Soobin from the offending garnet that was Kai's hanbok; tied loosely around his lithe frame. 

Soobin lowered his gaze to watch the stream fill his cup, a knowing smile creeping onto his features once again. 

Because at the end of the day, he knew something Kai did not, and it was unfortunate that such a handsome prince was so naive. 

The western prince was tricky despite his insolence.

He was known for his games and his tricks. Deceitful. A lowly prince that clapped and cheered at jarring games. Economics and politics. A prince who wanted nothing but to slip into the Choi's assets and drain them of all they had. A blood-sucking monster, and a greedy prince who knew how to survive in this hierarchy in the worst way possible. 

Now unlike Kai, Soobin was a bit smarter. A bit faster. A bit meaner. 

He was no fool.

He kept his personality watered down. Displayed only to his diplomats, suiters, and advisors. He didn't mean to come off as cocky or boastful but if someone were to ask, he could only say that he knew when to push and bribe. With skills like these, he would be a dud to not recognize the truthful intentions of others.

Soobin was a bit disappointed that Kai fell into the same scheme, but it would help him in the long run. 

He would guarantee that. 

Those around him had second-guessed his ability as a potential ruler. Soobin could recall plenty of situations where this opinion was evident. They assumed he was a prince that knew nothing but maths and sciences and how to write astonishing essays or tables that could lead a village through winters. 

Truthfully, he had not gone out of his way to deny such statements, which is what must have convinced Kai that he was easy. 

  
" I didn’t mean it like that. You know that Kai. I would never do anything to offend you. “ Soobin spoke, looking elsewhere and avoiding the gaze that was undeniably pinned to him.

Kai stared long and hard at the northern prince, his smile falling flat and unamused. 

“ I know that... You can be a bit sensitive... " Soobin followed, testing his words carefully 

“ And that's why I’m always careful with you. Wouldn’t want you to break now, would we? “ 

His words came out transparent and open-ended. Accusatory enough to where Kai was left with the terrible feeling of belittlement. 

Soobin reached out to drag a finger around the rim of his cup, watching silently as the other prince contemplated what to say in response to that. 

_Like a deer, caught in a hunter's gaze._

Soobin brought his jade mug to his lips, hiding the benevolent grin that stalked from behind. 

_It was fun to tease the prince._

_Like holding a berry in front of a bunny. Tempting, but the animal too intimidated to step forward._

Soobin often wondered how a prince like Kai could have made it so far in life without crumbling. But that was an array of questions for another session. There were much more interesting things to think about, like the image of plush thighs hidden under the silk fabric of Kai’s hanbok, untouched and pure. 

Soobin nearly growled at the thought, his eyes tracing the lines under Kai’s hanbok which would’ve been his legs. 

Kai settled back onto his knees, filling his cup with an irked frown. If the boy shifted his shoulders so that the fabric of the hanbok slipped down, even more, exposing pale skin aligned with decorative beauty marks, Soobin doesn't show any hint of noticing or interest, despite the urge. 

" There’s no need to do that Soobin. " The boy bit back, placing the teapot down onto the table a bit more forcefully. A contrast to the steady and calm animal he once was. “ I’m just as capable of hearing harsh things. I beg of you to treat me a bit more brutely. “ 

Soobin raises an eyebrow, noticing the small trembles that affected Kai’s hand. The boy would soon regret that sentence, and Soobin anticipated that moment. 

" I'd appreciate moving on to more serious matters. but only when you are. " Soobin interrupted, further testing the boy. 

Kai recoiled at the interruption, clearly agitated that someone had dared to cut him off, but he says nothing against it, not wanting to push the conversation somewhere that could potentially lead to war. Not that Soobin would have minded, doubtful that he wouldn’t be victorious in such a situation. 

Instead, the two settled back into a tense silence, Kai sipping at his cup harshly, his slurps loud and obnoxious. 

With his many months of observing prince Kai at gatherings and tea ceremonies, Soobin had picked up a lot about the boy. His temper was short, and he was a bit bratty, used to the coddling of his pushover of a father. 

You wouldn’t even have to know him long to understand that was the type of boy Kai was. Just a minute conversation and the average man would be exhausted from all the superficial compliments that were expected from the Western prince.

Of course, this was nothing he couldn't handle. 

_A little training was all that was needed to reprimand a bad dog._

" You sure work diligently. '' Kai growled, his smile forced and stretched against the deep lines of frustration etched into his forehead. 

Soobin narrowed his eyes, wanting nothing more but to slap the condescending entitled look off his face.

To put him in his place and remind him how cruel the world could be. 

But he wouldn’t corrupt his haughty little boy just yet. He would be patient with Kai. 

Soobin lowered his cup back onto the table, arching an eyebrow. 

" Prince Kai, I do not appreciate watching you practically undress at the table. " The prince interrupted, quickly changing the subject.

The embarrassed silence that came after was practically hilarious to Soobin as the young prince scrambled away from the table; far as possible without actually leaving the premise of the garden. Kai burned a furious red, his lips agape as he froze, finding an explanation to fire back about the misconception, but the embarrassment was a bit much. He muttered something between a ‘ don’t look ‘ and a ‘ fuck you ‘ whilst he wrapped his arms around his chest, hiding from Soobins predatory gaze. He was quick to shrug the sleeve of his hanbok back onto his shoulder, shrinking on himself at his failed attempt of seducing the other male. 

“ D-Don’t look! “ Kai shouted, his glare offended and enraged.

Soobin's smirk grew cockier.

The northern prince chose that moment to rise from the table, approaching the intimidated prince on his knees, slowly crawling, until he was in front of him, cornering him against a wooden pole that held the gazebo up. Soobin watched as Kai brought his knees up to his chest, pale dainty ankles peeking out from under the attire. Dainty ankles he would adore seeing chained up in gracious golds, rattling as he struggled to move in disparity, or maybe pleasure.   
He would have to think of that later. 

" Are you afraid of me? '' Soobin cooed, crouching down to the young prince's level.

He reached out a hand to Kai, beckoning him by curling two fingers towards himself. 

As if he was talking to a dog. 

Which is what Kai was. A silly little lap dog who believed he had all the power to trample around, fooling street dogs into falling for his clean and bred appearance. 

Kai stared at the gesture of his hands as if he had violently cursed at him, eyes screwed into a glare that could have burned holes into Soobin if he cared. He didn’t. 

Their still period lasted for about 20 seconds before Soobin wrapped his hands around Kai's ankles, pulling him harshly until he was within arm’s reach. Kai yelled out a protest of no, yelling even more from the stinging pain that dug into his limb. Soobins grip had dug into the bones of his ankle, bruising them. 

Soobin rejoiced at the watery eyes that begged him to release.

_He would not._

“ Does it hurt? “ Soobin chuckled, loosening his grip a bit but barely enough for the prince to escape. 

Kai nodded his head, his hanbok slipping back to his shoulders when he had struggled to crawl away from Soobin who had now towered over him. 

“ Good. It’s about time you cry a bit right? “ 

Kai gaped up at the northern prince, droplets of tears, similar to the ones he had observed in the pond, falling over his trembling lip. It had begun to hurt, a stinging pain that was indescribable. Soobin had tightened his grip once more despite him teasing the freedom of his leg. He couldn't even hold back the wince if he tried. 

Kai had always been weak to pain, giving in almost immediately at the slightest cuts. 

This was like no other tiny cut. It felt as if his ankles would snap to smithereens under the prince's hold. And that fact alone terrified Kai to no end. 

Soobin leaned down, cupping Kai’s face with one hand as he licked a ladder of tears, curling his tongue at the taste of salt.

Kai whimpered at the wet appendage that glided over his cheek, horrified and confused with what the other had planned. Soobin tilted his head so that he could kiss over the whine that escaped the prince, silencing him still.

  
_Dogs were meant to be domesticated. Especially naughty dogs that tried to deceive their owners._

_Plus, it would be a shame if one of the maids found Kai in such a lucrative position._

_Their prince acting like such a whore before their very eyes was certainly an interesting topic._

Soobin pulled away from the kiss the moment he felt Kai lap up into his mouth, greedy, and begging for more love that Soobin refused to give. 

Soobin threaded his hand into Kai's brunette hair, roughly yanking it upwards the moment the boy had relaxed into the touch. The North prince drank up the grunts and pained cries the younger had let spill, his suffering doing the most to boost Soobin's own happiness.

Kai looked prettiest when he was looking up, the beginning of even more tears forming in the corners of wet and clumped together eyelashes as he looked up at the Northern prince.

Beautiful in such a sadistic way. 

" My, My Kai, I think it's about time you told me the real reason you invited me to the palace. " Soobin griped, his tongue swiping over his plush bottom lip. 

The small prince in Soobin's grip began to struggle and thrash against the hand in his hair, desperate to escape the situation, but was rendered impossible.

Soobin chuckled at the attempt, admiring the fight that slowly left Kai’s eyes as he came to a disappointing defeat. 

" Hm, why the panic Kai-ah? You had no ill intent towards me, did you? " Soobin leaned forward, grazing his lips against the cuff of Kai's ear which seemed enough to make the boy freeze in place. 

Pants reverberated through his chest as he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Kai yanked his hands to his chest, the palms of his hands pressed to Soobin’s chest, too weak to push him away.

Soobin clicked his tongue, laughing at how vulnerable the prince had become. 

Such a bratty boy but so quick to cry. A true daddy's boy. Spoiled and sheltered from the cruelty of the world. Soobin thought pitifully, brushing a strand of hair behind Kai’s ear. 

  
Soobin used his free hand to slip inside Kai's light green Hanbok, curling it around his naked frame and holding the trembling boy close to his chest, pressed together.

Kai arched up into the touch, pressing himself into Soobin’s hold, his head falling back in a vivid gasp.

He could practically feel Kai's heartbeat against his chest, roaring to escape and be free from the confrontation.

Soobin squeezed tighter, bringing his head down till his lips brushed Kai’s ear lobe. 

" Or maybe you did… was Kai a naughty boy? A naughty dumb little prince who had tried to extort money and a pledge of alliance out of the northern prince? '' Soobin whispered, nipping at the skin until the prince's ears were a mild red. 

Kai let out a shuddered breath, the stream of tears breaking again, slow and withering.

He whimpered and hiccuped helplessly as his hands slid up Soobin's chest, moving to his sides where he gripped his red hanbok, fingers clenching into the fabric in desperation. 

His cock had been poking at the fabric of his hanbok, somewhere along the way hardening, as Soobin teased him and whispered threatening words to him. Kai jerked his hips up, his body tensing when there was nothing there for him to rub his cock against. 

" I-’m sorry-- " Kai whispered, his voice small, a huge difference from the confident prince that had offered him tea prior. It was a desperate attempt to get the touch his body craved. 

Soobin chuckled, kissing the curve of Kai's jaw, denying him of what the boy whined for. 

" Are you truly sorry puppy? I think you're lying to your master. Isn't that a shame? “ 

Kai whimpered,

“ The poor dumb puppy wasn't smart enough to bribe the northern prince. “ Soobin peppered Kai’s jaw with even softer kisses, the contact smoldering on the other prince’s skin. “ Doesn't that mean game over for you? '' Soobin teased. 

Kai bit his lip, closing his eyes as he melted into Soobin’s touch, his hips jerking onto the ground.   
  
Soobin wrenched Kai's head to the side, the young prince letting yet another whimper spill from him, as his neck had been pulled wide open for Soobin to admire. 

A thick vein throbbed against the stretched skin, Soobin drooling as he fantasized about biting into the artery, admiring the blood trail that would drip down Kai's body as he fucked into his weakening body. 

It was a shame that his disobedient puppy didn't deserve such treatment yet. For now, he would have to settle with training and punishment. 

" I-i'm very " Kai hiccuped, his fingers shaking and his grip on Soobin's arm even tighter, " very sorry! I-I tried to trick you--oh--Soobin please, please "

Soobin bit down harshly into the flesh, making sure that his canines dug directly into the vein, and eliciting a yelp mixed with a breathy moan from the boy under. Kai’s nails dug into Soobin’s arm, in protest, keeping him grounded from the erotic pain that sprung throughout the upper half of his body. 

It was a grotesque image, Kai’s thin neck hanging from the grasp that was Soobin’s mouth. Kai had been put into a situation where he was nothing more but prey for Soobin to play with and devour at leisure. 

Kai bit his tongue because, despite the pain, it felt so good. 

Soobin was treating his body in such a way that no one had ever dared to touch him like. Rough and demanding. Kai felt relief. A rush of euphoria. It had been bliss to relinquish power for once. Even if it was at the hands of a man he had planned to exploit. 

" Did I permit you to explain yourself? " Soobin demanded, licking at the teeth marks that had marked the empty and pure flesh. Soobin shook his head in mock sympathy, scaring Kai way more than he wanted to admit. 

“ I don’t remember doing so… Do you? “ 

Kai was quick to whimper sadly as Soobin pulled away from the crook of his neck, no longer licking and nibbling on the bruising skin. Soobin promised to himself to return to the area once Kai finally becomes his, both in mind and body. 

Soobin lets go of Kai's hair, instead, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at him. There was no longer terror in the prince's eyes, instead, a haze of lust that begged Soobin to touch him more. Kai’s lips hung open, inviting a kiss. Kai’s hanbok had slithered down Kai’s chest, available to markings. Kai had even wrapped his legs around the older prince’s narrow waist, wanting stimulation. 

  
Soobin didn't think the prince deserved that quite yet. 

  
" My sweet puppy was apologizing without even knowing why. Isn't that adorable. You're so willing to please your master aren't you puppy? " Soobin sang, slithering a hand under Kai’s pantless hanbok and caressing the boy’s outer thigh. 

unexpectedly, Kai wiggled his hips, tongue lolling out as he took Soobins insults like sweet syrup, too eager to pay attention to anything he had to say. 

Soobin lifted his thigh, providing friction that Kai choked on, allowing him to rub his cock against the clothed muscle in a most gratifying way. Soobin let Kai pleasure himself for a few seconds before he let his thigh relax, leaving Kai only a taste of what could have been his if he had decided to do something else with his mischievousness. 

Kai mewled in protest, a mantra of stuttered No’s following the northern prince’s decision.

Soobin leaned forward, his lip barely grazing Kai's stuttering ones, teasing him once more.

Soobin was in complete bliss, unraveling Kai’s taught personality until he was nothing but a slave to Soobin’s actions. He took everything Soobin gave him and cried in regret once it was taken away.   
Exactly how Soobin wanted him. 

“ Puppies are so selfish “ Soobin grinned, massaging his fingers into Kai’s twitching hips, working out the cramps that he could feel forming on the waist. “ They'll do anything to get treats. Even trip over and make fools of themselves. “ Kai twisted and turned in Soobin’s hold, letting out desperate moans. 

Soobin left a trail of kisses down Kai’s exposed chest, nosing at the fabric that bundled over his stomach until the hanbok fell to the ground, leaving Kai completely bare. 

But they were entertaining, and maybe that's why villagers kept them around. Soobin thought fondly, inhaling the other's scent. 

Neutral and comforting, like dogs should be.

" Do you think you deserve another kiss, Kai? " Soobin whispered. 

He lets his words hover on Kai's belly button, the boy close to crying once more from Soobin’s stubborn teasing.

His puppy was becoming desperate. He could tell by the fountain of pleads that had begun to pour. 

" Soobin please, Soobin one kiss please I'm sorry please help me Soobin ah-ah please please! Soobin! " 

Soobin cut off Kai for the second time that day, his mouth slotting against the others in a messy collision. Kai didn’t know how to kiss. He was much too eager with his tongue pushing everywhere, exploring every part of Soobin's mouth, pushing too much to where their teeth painfully scraped one another. 

Soobin grunted, a bit fed up with how chaotic the exchange became. He raised his right hand and gripped the young prince's jaw, pulling him back. Kai growled at the separation, pushing against Soobin's hold to once again reconnect lips, but Soobin would not allow it. It took Soobin to pinch the boy's bare waist to have the western prince obeying and submissive again, pliant in Soobins hands. He looked up at the northern prince pathetically, begging to continue to kiss the beautiful prince. 

" Be a good dog, and let me. " Soobin murmured deeply, slowly leaning back into the other. He licked a small stripe at the corner of the young prince’s mouth. His other hand rubbing into Kai’s inner thigh, tickling the skin. 

This time, the kiss was fluid. Soobin licked into Kai's mouth, the prince opening wider. When Soobin sucked at Kai's tongue, Kai took it as a signal to push his tongue forward. When Soobin let go of Kai's jaw, only to let the slender hand trail down to his shoulders, his touch loving and calming as they roamed over to his chest, groping the supple skin. 

Kai arched his chest as Soobin thumbed circles around his nipple, flicking at the pebbled bud over and over again. It was torture with how slowly Soobin circled then rubbed the pad of his finger over him--a pattern that followed over and over until Kai’s nipple has been teased raw. 

The bud became a bright red, the nipple sensitive with even the slightest touches. Kai sniffled quietly, trying his best to push the offending hand away, but it was hopeless. His body was for Soobin to toy with, even if it pained him. 

Soobin eventually separated himself from the kiss, the other prince whining even louder as there was nothing to buffer his needy mouth. 

" Shut up or I'll leave immediately. " Soobin hissed, placing both of his hands on Kai’s waist.

The small boy shook his head fervently, his eyes puffy and red from crying as bits of grass engulfed his trembling frame. A spike of long grass had made its way to Kai's pink nipple, tickling the already raw bud, which had made Kai shove his hand into his mouth, repressing the moan that itched at his throat

Soobin glanced over the prince’s body, admiring the pale curvy physique that had come from being holed in the palace. Kai had looked angelic basking in the sun in his vulnerable state. Flushed red with saliva coating his chin and lips.

“ You look like a whore, “ Soobin whispered, chuckling at the blush that bloomed on Kai’s face. 

Soobin caught both of Kai’s wrists before the prince could cover his face with them, shielding Soobin from his embarrassment. Soobin shook his head, disapproving of the action. 

“ You are mine. I see everything I want to, and you listen like a good boy. “

To reassure his point, Soobin wrapped both of Kai’s wrists in one hand, using the other to pin down his chest, where he leaned back down and began dragging his tongue over his left nipple. He used his index finger to circle the left, pleasuring the prince thoroughly.

Kai jolted with each lick Soobin offered, eyes clenched tight as he tried his best to shove his chest into Someone's mouth, begging him to engulf more.

" Is the puppy sensitive here? Like a girl? " Soobin teased, using the full of his tongue to lap at the bud. 

Kai had no room to deny as he erupted into loud pants and high-pitched squeals, the contact-making his stomach flutter and jump. 

" Soo - ahaa, Ple, please... " Kai slurred dumbly, the prince twisting his hands around in hopes of being released from the olders deathly grip. It was no use, for Soobin was a lot stronger than he.

Soobin let his mouth envelop him, sucking and nipping until Kai’s stomach began to stutter, his chest skipping, hoping to move the boy's head away, too sensitive to the teasing of the cruel prince. 

Soobin ignored Kai’s signs of overstimulation, biting down onto the bud instead, demanding the other to halt his movement. Kai cried out, his sobs wet and feeble. 

Soobin, fortunately, raised his head, stopping his ministrations. 

" You don't “ Soobin huffed, “ get to tell me “ 

“ when to stop, puppy. “ Soobin seethed, 

“ Who am I? " Soobin purred coldly, grabbing Kai’s cock and swiping his thumb over the head

" M-Master Soobin, please!” Kai groaned, throwing his head back to avoid the Prince’s heated aze. 

“ I-I'll cum " Kai whispered, his face flushed, embarrassed with how close he had become off of simple touches.

This was no problem for Soobin at all as he quickly straightened himself up, sitting upwards. He grabbed Kai’s naked form by the waist, pulling him up and onto his lap; his hanbok in a crumpled pile on the ground. As he expected, a flush cock had sprung up, curved and red with gushes of translucent precum dripping down the underside. It was just as small as Kai was in his lap, throbbing, waiting for Soobin’s hand to wrap around it once more. 

Soobin smirked, dragging his thumb over the head of the cock again, and gathering the glops of precum before he smeared it back on Kai's right nipple, dipping down to suckle at it. Kai arched into the prince's mouth, moaning painfully as he began to buck his hips under Soobin's ministrations, close to coming.

“ Pl-please no more! Soobin nooo! Too- “ Kai hiccuped, slapping Soobins shoulder. “ Too-Too sensitive! Nooo! “ 

It took Soobin one last nip until Kai was shooting white ropes, the essence staining Soobin's Hanbok. Kai came with a drawn-out moan and cry, his bangs sticking to his forehead as sweat dribbled down his face and body. 

The Western prince was stuck in bliss, as he cummed, his tummy hot and bothered as it painfully curled inside of him for a minute before the release, exhausting Kai of whatever energy he had left. 

" Ah, puppy you made a mess didn't you. '' Soobin notices, slapping Kai's cock to which the prince gargles a mix of a moan and pained scream. Kai ground down onto Soobin’s lap lazily, his mouth slack and he too far into a cloudy subspace to say anything back. 

" Is the puppy a bitch in heat? Still horny and bothered after coming? My prince, you surely impress me considering you have such a small body. I can wrap my hands all around your waist, you frail little thing... " 

Soobin gripped the base of Kai's shaft, clenching hard enough to have Kai trying to push himself away from Soobins hold. Soobin grins wickedly, him knowing it would take a bit more strength to try to pull away. 

_Kai's body was his._

If Soobin wanted Kai to be in pain, he would. 

" Buh Buh Buh puppy, be good for master, won't you? " Soobin poked playfully, giving the base of Kai’s cock one last squeeze, pushing another drop of cum out of Kai’s cock. 

" Please master, don't do this to me... '' Kai pleads, his hips jerking away in an attempt to free himself from the prince's bruising grip. The pleads seemed to have pleased Soobin's greed for power, as he diligently let go of the limp member, Kai's smaller hands immediately replacing him as he stroked himself carefully. 

Soobin watched with peaked interest as the younger prince unwrapped himself into the pleasure, his breaths labored before he finally came with another low whine, pushing the final bits of cum from out of him and onto the grassy lawn. 

" You did so well prince, " Soobin hummed, flicking the tip of Kai's cock, only for the thing to respond with another spurt of pearly cum. “ Ah, I thought I milked you clean! Guess you can never be too sure hm pup? “ 

Kai heaves a breath in defeat, the touch being too much for his spent cock. 

" you must be tired, " 

Soobin watched in interest as Kai's eyes began to droop, obviously tuning out the other prince's words, and for that Soobin could not blame.

He simply smiled, tossing the remaining pieces of Kai's Hanbok over his naked body. 

The northern prince steadily stood up, leaving the garden with no regard to the Western prince's circumstance. If he were to be found by his maids, pray that he would not be too humiliated, Soobin thought devilishly. 


End file.
